Pop Tart of Glory (Transcript)
This is the transcript for Episode 5 of Season 1 of The Magical Five, Pop Tart of Glory. The Rayfy lands at Markiplier's house and it's almost midnight. Mark: And as always, I will see you...in the next video! Make3.0Shine and Pop Tart burst in and Markiplier sighs. He's kinda used to this at this point, though. FairyTailLover01 and Cute Eyes are following them. Shine: Sorry, Mark. Mark: Eh, I'm kinda used to it at this point- Make3.0Shine tries to act cool. Shine: So...where are you going this midnight? Mark: Uh...buh-bye! Markiplier stops recording and both he and FairyTailLover01 stare at Make3.0Shine. Mark: Um...w-what do you mean...? Shine: Ummm...are you going anywhere? Mark: Ummm... Markiplier stares at FairyTailLover01 for a second. Lover: Yeah, we were just gonna go get some food...! Make3.0Shine lifts eyebrow and Markiplier's eyes widen. Mark: Y-yeah! Shine: Where? Pop Tart signals to cut it out. Mark: Ummm... Lover: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! FairyTailLover01 realizes what the HECK she just said and shuts herself up. Shine: Oh great…sure the animatronics are friendly…also, MIDNIGHT?! It's closed at that time. Mark: Um...i-is it...? Markiplier's stuttering way more than usual. It's extremely obvious that he IS hiding something, but Cute Eyes and Pop Tart walk out. Shine: Okay, here's the truth...I-I... FairyTailLover01 and Markiplier stare at Make3.0Shine. Pop Tart: Guys, look at this! Make3.0Shine sighs in relief. Lover: Hm? Mark: What is it, Pop Tart? FairyTailLover01, Make3.0Shine and Markiplier go to Pop Tart. Pop Tart: I found some treasure! Pop Tart grabs a giant treasure chest. Pop Tart: I can sleep in this thing! Mark: But do you want to? Shine: Mark, leave her be. Sleeping in a bag is probably uncomfortable. Mark: Um...I didn't know- Lover: Mark... Markiplier sighs and stays quiet. Shine: What was in there, Pop Tart? Pop Tart hands Make3.0Shine a dark, creepy photo of Markiplier that was shown in Identity Crisis. Pop Tart: Hey, look Mark! It's you! Markiplier's eyes widen. Mark: Y-yeah...I-I guess it is...! Shine: Why is it in a treasure chest near your house though? Mark: Um...I-I'll be honest and say I don't remember putting that there... Make3.0Shine is knocked out. Pop Tart: Master! Lover: Shine! Cute Eyes: NOOO- Everyone is knocked out. (Later...) Make3.0Shine wakes up. Pop Tart: Master Shine, you woke up late. Cute Eyes and Markiplier are awake, but FairyTailLover01 is waking up slowly. Make3.0Shine looks and sees they're on a pirate ship. Shine: Cute Eyes, please don't be sea sick. Pop Tart: How did this happen? Mark: I'll be honest and say I have no idea... ???: Because of your little treasure. Make3.0Shine sees Captain Jack Sparrow and Barbossa while FairyTailLover01 rubs her head. Markiplier looks at her and he looks concerned. She seems in pain, but she looks at Captain Jack Sparrow and Barbossa. Lover: W-what...? Shine: Captain Jack? Barbossa? What are you doing here? Barbossa: We're trying to protect you from Davy Jones. Captain Jack Sparrow and Barbossa untie everyone. Cute Eyes: ...do you have ice cream...? Captain Jack: Narwhal, we don't eat ice cream at sea. Cute Eyes: Awww... Shine: Guys, is everyone okay? Markiplier nods. Cute Eyes: I think so-POP TART! Pop Tart's pop tart is broken. She is weak. Shine: ...guys, you don't get it. Without Pop Tart's pop tart, she will die. FairyTailLover01 tries to move, but it hurts. Lover: We have to help her... Pop Tart: Guys... Cute Eyes is crying. Pop Tart: Use the treasure chest...as my grave. Cute Eyes: No...! Don't leave me...please...! Pop Tart dies. Cute Eyes: NOOO! Make3.0Shine cries. Shine: My girl... Make3.0Shine hugs Pop Tart while Cute Eyes starts bawling his eyes out and FairyTailLover01 and Markiplier are crying, more-so Lover, as she’s more emotional. Lover: P-Pop Tart... Shine: We need to find a pop tart. FairyTailLover01 and Markiplier nod. Cute Eyes: Whatever it takes...we'll save you... Cute Eyes hugs Pop Tart as best he can with his small flippers. Cute Eyes: I promise... Captain Jack: We have no pop tarts at sea, and we're very far away from your Hive. Shine: I'll do whatever it takes. Lover: Me too. Mark: Me three. Cute Eyes: Me four. Everyone puts their hand (or flipper) in the middle. (I'll Make a Man out of You begins to play.) (Lyrics: * Shine: Let’s get down to business...to revive Pop Tart! This is for the fearless...not the faint of heart! You’re the saddest bunch I’ve ever met...but you can bet before we’re through...mister, I’ll make a man out of you! Tranquil as a forest...but on fire within! Once you find your center...you are sure to win! You’re a spineless pale pathetic lot...and you haven’t got a clue...somehow, I’ll make a man out of you! * Cute Eyes: I’m never gonna catch my breath... * Mark: Say goodbye to those who knew me... * Barbossa: Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym! * Captain Jack: This guy’s got ‘em scared to death... * Lover: Hope he doesn’t see right through me... * Cute Eyes: Now I really wish that I knew how to swim! * Shine: Be a man, you must be swift as a coursing river, be a man, with all the force of a great typhoon, be a man, with all the strength of a raging fire, mysterious as the dark side of the moon! Make3.0Shine trains everybody. (Little time later...) Cute Eyes and Markiplier look tired. Shine: I think we're ready to set sail! Lover: Finally... Category:Transcripts